Loin des yeux mais près du cœur
by AProDreamer18
Summary: La nuit est tombée, Butch a découché, Et Cassidy dans l'ombre de la nuit, Se remémore tout ce qu'elle vit.


Bien au chaud dans mon lit, je fixe le plafond avec insistance. Il n'y a rien à y voir, et pourtant je ne parviens pas à déplacer mon regard de cette surface plane et blanche, parsemée de fissures de-ci de-là. Le clair de lune éclaire légèrement la pièce, que pourtant j'avais plongée dans la pénombre en tirant les rideaux de la porte-fenêtre, et malgré celle-ci fermée, je suis capable de percevoir des hululements de hoothoot ou même certains dialogues des sbires qui font leur ronde de nuit, émanant de l'extérieur. D'habitude, à cette heure tardive de la nuit, je dors sans aucun souci car l'épuisement physique et mental m'achèvent après notre journée de travail. Mais ce soir, c'est différent. C'est différent car mon collègue, celui que j'entends généralement ronfler alors qu'il a atteint sa phase de sommeil profond, n'est pas là il a découché pour aller passer un agréable moment avec sa petite-copine actuelle.

Lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il allait dormir avec elle, j'ai levé la tête vers lui en lui signifiant que je n'en avais rien à faire, qu'il était majeur et vacciné et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mon accord. Seulement, je ne peux pas nier que sur le coup, j'ai eu un pincement au cœur. Je suppose que c'est dû au fait que c'est la toute première fois, en cinq années, que Butch découche véritablement, et que je sais que je ne le reverrais certainement que demain matin. À ce sentiment de solitude s'ajoute une colère furieuse qui me brûle les entrailles, car je désapprouve pleinement sa relation avec l'agent en question : je la déteste bien davantage que Jessie, et j'ai une folle envie de l'étriper chaque fois que je la vois, hautaine, arrogante et sournoise. Cette pouffiasse n'a rien à faire avec MON partenaire, mais voilà, je sais exactement pour quelle raison mon meilleur ami est tombé dans ses bras : derrière ses airs d'homme sûr de lui, toujours prêt à me défendre, il cache en réalité une profonde blessure narcissique, un manque de confiance en lui et une naïveté pouvant rappeler James. Je ne connais pas toute l'épopée de mon collègue, seulement je pense en connaître les détails principaux, et ils ne sont pas glorieux. Il faut ajouter à ces traits de caractère de Butch, la puissante capacité à manipuler de Domino cependant, j'ai eu l'occasion de les apercevoir tous les deux, traversant le parc derrière le QG de la Team Rocket, main dans la main. Elle le regardait avec des yeux brillants de désir, et rigolait tout en appuyant sa joue contre l'épaule de mon ami. Cette facette de la blondasse ne me paraissait pas réelle, probablement parce que je suis incapable de l'apprécier, sans doute à tort, mais avec quelques raisons également.

Mes relations avec les autres agents de la Team Rocket ne sont pas à envier : les trois-quarts des filles me détestent autant que je ne peux les voir, et la grande majorité des hommes aimeraient bien me mettre dans leur lit. C'est tout à la fois flatteur, mais d'un autre côté, j'admets que je n'adore pas particulièrement la situation, qui est assez délicate à gérer. Bien entendu, je possède certains très bons contacts avec des gens dans l'organisation, comme avec Wendy et Tyson tout particulièrement, et j'avoue que dans un passé relativement proche, je n'étais pas si en rivalité avec l'agent 009, comme elle aime se faire appeler.

Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous est assez complexe à expliquer, mais disons que nous n'étions pas nécessairement faites pour être amies, elle et moi. Je regrette d'avoir à dire cela, mais comme avec Jessie, ce qui nous a porté préjudice était sans doute notre trop grande ressemblance caractérielle, qui nous renvoyait sans cesse le reflet de nos défauts et mettant en sourdine toutes nos qualités respectives. Je les déteste autant que je peux me haïr par moment, car je sais parfaitement que je suis une véritable garce, imbue de moi-même, et que j'aime avoir le contrôle sur tout et tout le monde, dont sur mon partenaire de chaque jour. Lorsque j'ai décidé quelque chose, je ne change jamais d'avis, et ce malgré les réticences de Butch, qui est bien plus réfléchi que je ne peux l'être. D'ailleurs, même si ça me met hors de moi de me l'avouer à moi-même, il a souvent raison sur le fait que mes projets sont voués à l'échec, mais vu que je suis la « boss » dans notre équipe, je ne lui laisse pas d'autre choix que de suivre ce que MOI j'ai planifié.

C'est également pour cela que je ne peux me réjouir du couple que mon collègue forme avec la Tulipe Noire : parce que je n'en ai pas le contrôle, et cela me bouffe de l'intérieur. Je suis tout bonnement incapable de sourire lorsqu'il me parle d'elle, en long, en large et en travers, avec son air transi et les ses iris marron pétillants de plaisir, de désir, d'amour au sens large. Je réalise que je ne remplis pas mon rôle de « meilleure amie » correctement, puisque me réjouir de son bonheur m'est impossible, sans doute car je suis jalouse de ne pas posséder ce qu'il a lui, sans doute car je pense bien trop souvent à moi et que ne pas pouvoir en placer une afin de parler de MOI est un sentiment redoutable. Pourtant, le soir où il m'a dit, avec un grand sourire qu'il était officiellement avec la jeunette blonde, il me paraissait si heureux que je me suis empressée de briser sa joie en lui disant que leur couple ne durerait pas longtemps. Sur le coup, je ne songeais pas à la portée de mes paroles, ne pensant qu'à moi et moi seule, mais lorsque j'ai vu ses lèvres retomber et ses sourcils s'affaisser, j'ai compris que mes paroles avaient dépassé mes pensées. Je me suis sentie coupable, mais pour éviter de lui montrer cette faille et parce que mon égo est beaucoup trop important, je lui ai tourné le dos en lui ordonnant presque de la quitter, alors que j'ai rapidement gagné la salle de bain, avec la tête haute et les yeux clos. C'est sadique, mais c'est un fait avéré : j'ai pris du plaisir à le faire souffrir, car je me suis moi-même sentie brisée en l'espace de quelques minutes, donc je ressentais ce profond besoin de lui rendre la pareille.

M'obligeant à retourner à la réalité, je soupire, exaspérée par moi-même. Je me tourne dans mon lit, replaçant correctement mes couvertures sur mes épaules nues puis je place mon regard vers le cadran de mon réveil. Il est très exactement trois heures et vingt-quatre minutes, et je ne trouve pas le chemin qui devrait me guider vers les bras de Morphée. Mes songes se sont envolés en même temps que la porte s'est refermée sur mon partenaire, qui, néanmoins, m'a lancé un tendre sourire en quittant notre chambre, celui qui a le don de me faire fondre intérieurement. Je commence à serrer mon coussin contre moi tout en ne lâchant sous aucun prétexte le cadran digital de mon indicateur de temps, observant les secondes défiler sous mes yeux secs et épuisés, puis les chiffres placés à droite des deux points, changer progressivement.

Le temps… Voilà une chose sur laquelle personne ne peut avoir le contrôle. On a beau dire, mais le temps, qu'il soit météorologique ou temporel, il est impossible à un humain lambda, ou même à un pokémon (autre que Morphéo ou le pokémon légendaire Dialga) de contrôler ces phénomènes naturels. Même un professeur fou comme Namba, ne pourrait trouver un stratagème pour en avoir un contrôle absolu, car cela fait entièrement partie à la nature, et les phénomènes naturels ne peuvent être qu'atténués, jamais sous un parfait contrôle. Le temps, aussi, on ne peut y échapper : nous vieillissons un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoule, et parfois nous avons l'étrange sensation de ne pas en avoir eu assez dans une journée. Une journée, qu'est-ce que c'est au final ? Ce ne sont que vingt-quatre petites heures, le temps que met la Terre pour tourner sur elle-même, période pendant laquelle on parvient à côtoyer à la fois le soleil et la lune, le jour et la nuit, le beau ou le mauvais temps. Rien ne s'arrête, la vie se poursuit tous les jours : à chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde, des enfants naissent pendant que certaines vies s'éteignent, partout dans le monde. Je trouve cela formidable, mais je m'égare très largement.

Me concentrant dans le but de réduire un maximum ces pensées de réflexions néfastes pour le sommeil, je décide de clore mes yeux. Je serre mes paupières tant que je le peux, les pressant de toutes mes forces afin de ne pas avoir à les rouvrir. Mais une lueur rouge attire mon attention, et cela même si mes yeux ne sont pas ouverts. Je les rouvre avec déception et vois que Malosse a décidé de sortir de sa pokéball, et qu'il s'approche de moi. S'asseyant à côté de mon lit, je tire à regret mon bras de sous la couverture afin d'aller poser ma main sur sa tête, qu'il se hâte de pencher à cause du plaisir que lui procure mes caresses. Je le fixe un petit moment, puis m'éloigne du rebord du matelas, lui autorisant ainsi à venir s'installer à mes côtés. Mon pokémon me lance d'abord un regard interloqué, puisque je lui interdis, habituellement, de monter sur mon lit. Sans ne décrocher aucune parole, je lui fais comprendre en tapotant le matelas qu'il a le droit de monter avec moi de manière exceptionnelle. Le pokémon canin se remet sur ses quatre pattes, recule un peu du côté de mon lit, prend un peu d'élan puis grimpe à mes côtés. Je suis capable de le sentir trembler sur ses pattes, alors qu'il cherche une position adéquate pour se coucher. Malosse écrase mes couvertures, les tirant d'un côté plus que de l'autre, avant de donner de légers coups de museau, tourne plusieurs fois sur lui avant de se coucher en boule sur lui-même. Je souris puis vais me blottir contre lui, flattant son poil ras avec l'aide de mes mains, tandis que lui vient placer sa tête tout proche de la mienne. Il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, sa respiration étant lourde et similaire aux ronflements d'un snubull. Je me sens apaisée, profitant de cet instant de pure tendresse et d'un bonheur simple avec mon pokémon, me rappelant que c'est sans doute le premier véritable moment que je passe avec lui, ainsi. Et pourtant, cela fait un bon moment que je l'ai capturé.

Lorsque j'ai capturé Malosse, je n'étais pas encore promue agent d'élite, accroché à un seul et même scientifique de la Team Rocket. Butch et moi, bien entendu, possédions déjà notre haut grade, avec notre tenue noire, mais nous n'étions pas encore arrivés à notre stade actuel. Nous étions en mission dans la région de Johto, mais comme nous voulions passer inaperçu, nous faisions en sorte de passer pour des gens simples, des touristes. Pour cela, nous n'étions guère vêtus de nos uniformes, comme ces affreux jojos de Jessie et James qui ne les quittent jamais, et qui grillent automatiquement leur couverture. En plus de porter des vêtements « normaux », nous n'étions pas contre les visites des villes et du shopping : nos salaires, de part notre haut rang, n'était pas misérable, et même les hôtels nous étaient payés, alors nous n'avions pas de soucis à nous faire au niveau de l'argent. Mais pendant une de nos nombreuses balades en ville, je l'ai vu. J'ai vu Malosse, seul, à la recherche de la nourriture. Encore à ce jour, j'ignore s'il a été abandonné par un précédent dresseur ou s'il a toujours été seul, mais en tout cas, il était dans un piteux état. Les gens passaient à côté de lui sans même lui lancer un regard, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, mais ce pokémon me semblait être en grande souffrance. La première image que j'ai de lui s'affiche dans ma tête comme si elle y avait été gravée : il était maigre, le poil gris et sale, les yeux ternes et suppliants, à la recherche de nourriture.

J'ai sincèrement pris pitié de lui, et mon cœur s'est tant serré au moment où je suis passée à côté de lui, la tête haute et voulant faire comme si son cas ne me touchait pas, que j'ai senti ce même sentiment de culpabilité que celui que j'ai eu avec Butch. Mon collègue masculin, quant à lui, me parlait tellement de choses et d'autres qu'il n'avait pas noté un seul instant la présence de ce pokémon canin, mais je l'ai arrêté. C'était plus fort que moi : je n'avais pas le droit de laisser cet animal sans défense mourir dans la souffrance de la ville, sans que personne ne daigne s'en charger. De plus, un pokémon comme celui-ci dans notre équipe était un atout, il fallait l'avouer une fois bien dressé et entraîné, il était le pokémon qui permettait à mon Ratatac d'aller en repos. Ce dernier se faisait vieux, et il s'épuisait rapidement, il était donc primordial de mon côté, à songer à le remplacer. Accourant près du canidé, j'ai tenté une première approche, mais il s'est reculé en grognant. Je n'ai pas pris peur, j'ai persévéré, expliquant calmement au pokémon que je ne lui voulais aucun mal, et ai extirpé de mon sac à main, de la nourriture adaptée aux pokémons avant de lui tendre. Malosse m'a lancée un regard, d'un premier abord méfiant, puis a commencé à s'approcher de moi, me sentant et reniflant les croquettes que je tenais en main. Ses oreilles étaient basses, ses pattes tremblantes, ses yeux fuyants, mais il a quand même trouvé le courage de prendre dans sa gueule les croquettes avant de se reculer et d'aller les manger plus loin.

Cette réaction m'a tant déroutée que j'ai lancé un regard à mon partenaire, qui posait par la même occasion, sa main sur mon épaule en guise de réconfort. Mes pupilles se sont tournées vers le sol, réfléchissant à une autre technique pour attirer le chien dans mes filets, tandis qu'à ma plus grande des surprises, le pokémon est revenu vers moi et a doucement levé une patte vers moi, posant ses coussinets sur mon genou. Je lui ai souri, l'ai laissé me sentir de part et d'autre pour le mettre en confiance, puis, calmement, et même s'il sentait mauvais, j'ai commencé à le caresser sans qu'il ne réagisse plus avec peur à mes gestes. Je lui parlais calmement, lui expliquant ce que je comptais faire avec lui, attirant son attention sur ma pokéball. Finalement, Malosse a lui-même appuyé sur le bouton de ma boule rouge et blanche, déclenchant le faisceau de lumière rouge, se capturant lui-même.

Finalement, avec du temps et de la patience, je suis parvenue à remettre mon nouvel ami d'aplombs, l'entraînant aux combats pour qu'il puisse gagner en puissance, qu'il puisse acquérir de nouvelles attaques, mais toujours, je veillais à ce qu'il ne souffre pas. Lorsqu'il était trop épuisé, je ne le forçais pas à poursuivre. De plus, avec le soin que je lui apportais et continue de lui offrir, il a recouvré un poil brillant et soyeux, agréable à caresser, et son poids ainsi que sa musculature, sont plus que correctes.

Je le sais, je suis une voleuse de pokémons sans foi ni loi, qui ne se soucie pas de quelle manière, j'attrape et traite les pokémons volés, mais voilà, je garde malgré tout un cœur. Un combat contre ce pauvre pokémon faible et sans défense aurait été illégitime, sans oublier que cette réaction, en plein centre-ville, aurait été mal vue et j'aurais eu de très nombreux soucis avec les infirmières Joëlle ainsi que les agents Jenny du coin. Niveau pire idée, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux. Voler les pokémons à des inconnus est une toute autre histoire : il n'y a aucun rapport sentimental entre ces bestioles et la brigande que je suis, or, avec MES pokémons, c'est totalement différent. J'ose imaginer que face à ses satanés morveux, je renvoie une image négative de dresseuse, puisque je n'hésite pas à « manipuler » mes animaux afin d'arriver à mes fins, les poussant parfois au-dessus de leurs propres limites, même si ça ne me plaît pas. Mais après tout, c'est ça d'être méchant : ne pas dévoiler ses failles face à l'ennemi, c'est le principal.

Au bout du compte, d'entendre mon pokémon ronfler juste à côté de moi, de sentir sous ma main, son dos s'élever et s'affaisser en marque de sa respiration, a quelque chose de rassurant. Mon sourire ne quitte plus mon visage, je sens mon esprit partir à la dérive, avant de devenir noir. Je crois que ma propre respiration perd lentement en vitesse, je me sens désormais en sécurité et tout à fait relaxée afin de tomber dans le doux pays des rêves. Butch n'est peut-être pas présent, mais je sais que je peux compter sur mon fidèle pokémon pour me protéger, et puis, mon co-équipier est obligé de revenir, je sais qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas, et ce, même cette garce de gamine blonde le supplie. Lui et moi, nous sommes désormais comme un frère et une sœur, comme les deux doigts de la main : inséparables, mais à part nous, personne ne le sait. Et c'est ici que se cache toute la magie de notre histoire, car même si nous sommes loin des yeux de l'un, nous restons proches du cœur de l'autre.


End file.
